


Until We Meet Again

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Rin, Did I Mention Angst?, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mating Bond, Multi, Nohara Rin Lives, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Obito, Polyamory, Temporary Character Death, but no non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: AU where they were older when the third shinobi war struck and therefore had more time together before that Kannabi bridge mishap. More time to realize the importance of teamwork and friendship. To make that jump from friends to lovers. Make plans for the future together.And everything still went to shit.My fav OT3 with a dash of ABO dynamics.





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello! Thanks for giving my fic a try. I saw a lot of ABO fics lately and I've never written one before but I thought I'd give it a try. But with Omega Obito! Because there aren't any! ~~And there's a reason for that!~~
> 
>  
> 
> This is more like a prologue. We're going to get into what happened before this for a few chapters and then we'll go from there.

Kakashi’s bed is too big.

Too big for one person. Even for two. But, it was perfect for three. Had been purchased to accommodate three.

But now, there was only him with a cold, empty bed. He’d filled it with his dogs instead. That helped a little.

He wanted to get rid of it. He did. But he already gave up the apartment. Even working as an ANBU agent, he couldn’t afford it on one income. It was manageable for two and perfect for three.

It was too much space for him anyways he’d reasoned. But with it he’d lost so many memories.

He could go mad just remembering all he had lost in a few short years.

Memories of his Beta, Rin. Of early mornings, waking to the smell of breakfast. She’d been an early riser. She loved breakfast, it was her specialty. She’d always greet him with a cup of coffee, made exactly how he liked it. She wasn’t good at cleaning up after herself when she was in the kitchen alone, but Kakashi did it for her so it didn’t matter anyways. She loved to sing to herself. And she was such a tease and surprisingly bold.

Of his Omega, Obito. Afternoons with him, snuggled on the couch. Kakashi would read and he’d nap. He always waited up when either of them was out late. He loved to bake. Always tasted sweet when they kissed. Was loud, in almost everything he did. Laughing, talking, even when they slept and especially when they had sex.

Rin and Obito both loved to dance. He’d catch them sometimes, laughing together as they danced. And even though Kakashi was never good at it, he’d join them.

And the three of them loved to cook together. Loved to go for walks together. Training, eating, just being together.

And late at night, they’d cuddle together in their huge bed. Perfect for three.

_“After the war, let’s complete the bond.” Obito said one night._

They were just about old enough for it now. Maybe still young, but they already knew they’d never want to be with anyone else.

They had their balanced three. Many could never find that perfect balance, but they had when they were just fifteen.

So, they had looked forward to a bond and all that came with it.

But before the war was over, their loud, cheerful, loving Omega was gone. Their mission had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

And then it was just him and Rin with this gaping void between them.

They tried so desperately to fill it.

They got a dog. Trained harder. Worked longer. Tried to keep each other afloat through their grief.

They tried their best to make do with just two.

But when they laid for bed, they still left space for him. Like he’d still come lie in between them again.

_“Let’s get married.” Rin said trying to smile through her tears._

They couldn’t bond without an Omega, but they could never replace him. Marriage was the next best thing; at least they could still have a family together.

Things seem to be going okay for them, Kakashi felt like maybe, just maybe they’d manage somehow.

Except…

Maybe living was too much for her. Or maybe Kakashi hadn’t been enough for her. Or maybe she just couldn’t bear to be without Obito, she’d loved him way before she came to love Kakashi.

Whatever her reason was, Rin chose to die by his hand.

And Kakashi was left alone.

With an apartment he couldn’t afford and a bed too big for one person.

Even after all this time, he’d lay down only on his side of that bed. Not the middle, not the left, only the right.

There is not a minute, hour, day or night where he doesn’t love and miss them.

And he never wants anyone else to love him like they had.

They were waiting for him after all. He was just biding his time until he can be with them again.

It was just by dumb luck and skill that hasn’t by now.

* * *

* * *

 

“Please, move on. Please.” Obito pleads to Kakashi, who stares solemnly at the memorial stone.

Kakashi can’t hear his pleas. But Obito can hope that if he begs and prays long enough that eventually Kakashi will heed them.

He just can’t bear to see him like this. So tragically alone.

Why did Rin have to die?

He’d been too slow to stop her from jumping in front of that attack. Now, he couldn’t even solace himself with the knowledge that at least they were together.

Kakashi whispers to the stone, asking for forgiveness. That he couldn’t save Obito. How he should have been a better Alpha. To him, to Rin.

Obito wants so badly to go to Kakashi. To comfort him. But even if he went right now, they couldn’t be together. Not the way they had wanted.

And besides…

He looks down at his right arm, knowing under the sleeve, under the glove, the skin of it was an unnatural shade of white.

Obito was barely even human anymore. Barely the person Kakashi had loved.

It was better and safer if Kakashi thought he was dead.

Obito wishes he really were dead. Death would be better than his miserable existence. Than being forced to live this cruel reality.

But he can’t even kill himself, can’t fight against his own predicament, trapped and forced to be a tool.

All of it because of Madara. And he doesn’t think he can ever be free of him.

* * *

* * *

 

Rin glares at the wall of her cell. It’s covered in little tic marks.

Using her tail from Isobu, she scratches another tic.

It’s been one year, six months, and three days.

One year, six months, and three days since she died.

Temporarily, but she _had_ died.

And more importantly, to Kakashi and Obito she _was_ dead.

They didn’t know.

Didn’t know, that after she made the rash decision to die via chidori, she woke again. After Kakashi had fainted, but just in time to see Obito before he was forced away by that plant man.

She hadn’t gotten a chance to reach either them before the Mist ANBU had detained her and dragged her back to Kirigakure.

They tried to kill her, tried to break Isobu from her. But after her show of loyalty and self-sacrifice, the bijuu really liked Rin. Enough that it actually chose to save her and stay within her instead of breaking free. Initially, that had baffled Rin, if she had died wouldn’t they have been free? But Isobu insisted that all their life they’ve never had a say in whatever was done to them and they wanted even this little bit of choice. Leaving meant possibly being trapped again, of being used again to try and bring chaos, and leaving also meant Rin’s death. Through it all she was incredibly grateful to Isobu, they have become a formidable and dependable ally for her.

Kiri was holding her, but only for so long. She was getting stronger, getting better control of the abilities Isobu granted her. Soon she will be free.

And she will find Obito. And when she does, together they can go home to Konoha, to Kakashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, I wanted to write fluff, but instead my mind came up with this...
> 
> Kakashi is 19 at this point. Obito has been 'dead' for about two years, and Rin one year six months and three days.  
> Canon more or less followed. Just that they were 17 when kannabi happened, and what exactly happened is a little different because obviously they were older and lovers.  
> Also that's right! MinaKushi lives and they have lil' Naru!!


End file.
